


Bet on It

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of but not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Bokuroo!Roommates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cosplay, FHQ!Kuroo, Friendship, Gen, Implied Captain Squad, Super Bowl LII, bokuto and kuroo bet on the super bowl, with the winner being determined by the actual super bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Bokuto decides that he wants to bet on the the outcome of Super Bowl LII, and somehow Kuroo gets roped into going along with it. Kenma and Akaashi are just along for the ride... and of course to make fun of the loser.(Or, I let a bunch of professional athletes decide what happens in my fic).





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that I've actually watched a football game this season (so much so that I literally had to Google who was playing to write this), so the sports part of this is not going to be accurate at all. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'ed because I didn't know the Super Bowl was this weekend until Monday and decided i wanted to do this that same day.
> 
> Hopefully, y'all still enjoy!

Kuroo was on his stomach, flipping mindlessly through his textbook on the couch, when Bokuto came bursting into their shared apartment. He threw his shoes off at the door, tossed his coat over a chair, and landed on Kuroo’s back with a thump.

“Oof,” Kuroo said, body straining against the extra weight, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Did you know it’s the Super Bowl this weekend?” Bokuto asked, rolling over slightly to relieve Kuroo of his weight.

“It’s the beginning of February,” Kuroo smirked, “That’s usually when it is.”

“I’m serious,” Bokuto pouted and knocked Kuroo on the shoulder, “I heard some guys talking about it today on campus.”

Kuroo sat up, trying to orient himself in order to look at Bokuto. “Why are you so interested in it?” he asked, suspicion coloring his voice. “You’re not abandoning volleyball, are you?”

“How dare you accuse me of such treason?” Bokuto looked offended, “I could never betray my first love like that.”

Kuroo fell against the couch in giggles at his overdramatic reaction. “Seriously though, why this interest in the Super Bowl?” He managed once he gathered his wits again.

“I was thinking we could make a bet!” His eyes were wide with excitement. “I’ve heard that’s what people do, and it sounds like fun.”

“Do you even know who’s playing in the Super Bowl?”

“No,” Bokuto said drawing out the word, “but Google knows.” He took a hold of Kuroo’s shoulders and rocked him back and forth. “Please. It’ll be fun and no one else I know will do it with me.”

“That’s because most of your ideas end in trouble,” Kuroo scoffed, but affection colored his voice, giving him away.

“And just how many of your ideas have _I_ gone along with over the years?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo is suddenly overcome by the memories of the shenanigans that they got into in high school and every single volleyball camp. It’s actually kind of miracle they survived in one piece. H was shaken out of his nostalgia by Bokuto’s voice, “Come on. We’re setting the terms now, so there’s no way you won’t know what you’re getting into.”

Kuroo sighed. “This is why Kenma didn’t want us getting an apartment together. He knew that we’d only enable each other’s bad habits.”

“Yeah, but he also said that we could be a force to be reckoned with.” Bokuto was vibrating with energy.

“I’m not sure if he meant that has a compliment,” Kuroo said with a furrowed eyebrow. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Who’s playing in the Super Bowl?”

“Yes!” Bokuto shouted pumping his fists. He grabbed his phone from where it fell into the couch and tapped away at it. Once he found the information, he flashed the phone in Kuroo’s face. “It looks like it’s the New England Patriots versus the Philadelphia Eagles.”

“That means nothing to me.”

“Uhhh.” Bokuto scrambled to Google more information, before tossing his phone back on the couch. “It doesn’t matter. There’s two teams and two of us.”

“How are we supposed to bet on the teams if we know _literally_ nothing about them?” Kuroo asked, giving him an exasperated look.

“We’ll just do it based on team colors and mascots,” Bokuto said like it was obvious. “I call the Eagles because Ushijima and I are both Aces, and his old team’s mascot were eagles.”

“I thought they were the swans?” Kuroo is confused and dug around for his phone to find the Shiratorizawa Academy webpage for answers, but Bokuto slapped the phone out of his hand.

“It doesn’t matter. Big white birds are big white birds.” He pouted, “And anyways, I _already_ called dibs on the Eagles. You have to be the Patriots.”

“What if I _also_ wanted to be the Eagles.” Kuroo has a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “That’s not how bets work.”

Kuroo realized that Bokuto was not going to drop this. He stretched his arms in the air before leaning on the couch to look at him. “Fine,” he drew out the word, smiling. “I’m the Patriots.” He rolled his eyes. “Now what?”

Bokuto’ face lit up at his agreement to the bet.  “Now we have to decide what happens to the loser.”

“Aren’t you supposed to… like get something if you win a bet?” Kuroo crossed his legs on the couch and leaned forward.  

“Bro, we’re broke college students.” Bokuto shrugged. “All we have left to trade are small bits of our pride.”

Kuroo opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to formulate a response. “…That’s sad.”

“We can pity ourselves later, we have to decide how we’re going to embarrass ourselves first.” Bokuto bounced a bit on the couch, properly facing Kuroo now. “I decide what happens if you lose the bet and you’ll do the same for me, all right?”

Kuroo nodded in response, mind working a hundred miles an hour trying to think of something suitable for Bokuto to do. “What about wearing something ridiculous to volleyball practice?”

“Coach would never let us get away with that.” Bokuto slumped. “The entire managing staff is done with our brand of chaos.”

Kuroo snorted and defended himself. “It’s not just us. Those damn Miyagi captains enable us too.”

The two fall into silence, trying to think of something that they could actually do. Bokuto gasped, breaking the moment. “What about Akaashi and Kenma?”

“I don’t think they’ll want to get involved in this,” Kuroo said delicately, trying not to let the other boy down. “And I thought we were supposed to be embarrassing ourselves?”

“When have they ever missed a chance to tease us?”

“… That’s fair,” Kuroo replied, “but that still doesn’t solve the problem of what we’re going to do.”

“If I win, then you have to wear cosplay to the mall.” Bokuto had a bright grin on his face and stared at Kuroo, awaiting his reaction.

“That’s ludicrous. Where would I even find cosplay to wear?” Kuroo turned away and felt around for his phone to use as a distraction.

“It’s perfect though! Nobody’s hurt, it’s funny, and I’m sure that Kenma has connections to get something in your size.”

“If I have to do that, then you have to go to the zoo dressed up as one of the animals.” Kuroo turned to stare straight into Bokuto’s eyes, daring him to defend himself, but also hoping that he would call this entire thing off.

“That’s a great idea,” Bokuto said, dashing all of his hopes. “We haven’t been to the zoo in a while, and I’m sure Kenma and Akaashi would enjoy it too.”

Kuroo sighed. “You realize that we both lose, right? We have to be seen with each other in public with these costumes on.”

“That’s half the fun though.” Bokuto bounced on the couch. “So, it’s deal. If the Patriots win, I’ll wear an animal costume to the zoo, and if the Eagles win you’ll wear cosplay to the mall.”

“Akaashi and Kenma are going to kill us.” Kuroo said as he tried to figure out how to next Kenma about this unexpected turn of events.

“Maybe, but they’ll laugh at us first.” Bokuto grabbed his phone and started typing, presumably letting Akaashi know to set a date for a mall or zoo visit. Kuroo felt his phone buzz and saw that Akaashi had already texted him a series of question marks.

It’s too bad that Kuroo didn’t have an explanation either. “Remind me why we’re letting professional athletes decide our fate?” he asked Bokuto.

“Because it’s fun.” His eyes suddenly widen in amazement, “Do you think anyone’s ever bet on _our_ volleyball games?”

“I certainly hope not.”


	2. The Winner (and Loser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Bowl is over and a winner is decided. Kuroo still can't believe he got himself into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a really fun experiment in seeing how/if real world events could influence fics. (And I didn't even watch the Super Bowl...)
> 
> Enjoy the conclusion of the bet!

Kuroo had sincerely hoped that Bokuto would forget about the bet.

They hadn’t even watched the Super Bowl. Kuroo had been too busying studying for an organic chemistry midterm, while Bokuto was trying to pre-game for the Winter Olympics. Most of Bokuto’s friends weren’t into football, and has he went to sleep on Sunday night, Kuroo thought that he might get away scot free.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

On Monday afternoon, the door banged open as Bokuto returned from class. Kuroo looked up from his laptop to see him setting his stuff down and settle into the couch beside him. “What’s go you in such a good mood?” Kuroo asked, his eyes skimming the journal article in front of him.

“Kenma texted and reminded me that you _lost_ the bet!” Bokuto slung an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. 

“That traitor,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. He decided that Kenma was going to get a strongly worded voice message after this conversation was over.

Of course, it was just like his best friend to want him to suffer public embarrassment.

“The Eagles won, which means that _you_ have to go to the mall in cosplay.” Bokuto poked his arm in amusement.

“I know, I know,” Kuroo sighed, accepting his fate. “This doesn’t seem right, considering neither of us even _watched_ the game.”

“I had enough confidence that the Eagles would pull through regardless of whether or not we watched them.” Bokuto’s chest puffed up in pride as if he’d been a lifelong Eagles fan.

“You literally don’t know how football works,” Kuroo huffed, “You didn’t watch because you didn’t care.”

“There’s only one sport for me and that’s volleyball,” Bokuto said, muscles tensing in excitement. “Who cares how it works? The point is that you lost, and I won.”

Kuroo lightly shoved Bokuto’s arm off of him. “I’ll call Kenma tonight and try to figure out this whole cosplay thing. You’re in charge of figuring out when Akaashi’s free.”

Bokuto leaned in again to give Kuroo a hug. “You’re the best!” He let go and grabbed his phone, walking into his bedroom to call Akaashi.

Kuroo pushed his hair back and sighed. He really should finish his reading, but he would much rather procrastinate by calling Kenma. His laptop closed with a click, and he shoved it unceremoniously onto the coffee table.

He leaned onto his back and spread out on the couch lengthwise, pulling his phone out from his pocket. His fingers automatically pushed the right buttons, honed by years of muscle memory. He closed his eyes as the phone rung and waited for Kenma to pick up.

“What do you want, Tetsurou?”

“You don’t get to act like you don’t know.” Kuroo said exasperated, opening his eyes. “You sold me out to Bo.”

Kenma scoffed. “The two of you made the bet. It’s not my fault you lost.”

“I didn’t even know who I was betting on.” Kuroo sighed. “If you hadn’t told him he would have probably forgotten.”

 Kenma laughed. “And what a pity that would be, considering how much work I put into finding you an appropriate cosplay.”

“You’re supposed to be _my_ best friend.” Kuroo flipped himself over on the couch, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you.”

It was actually completely believable. Kenma tricked people with his quietness, but Kuroo knew that he gave as good as he got. “I’m going to upgrade Bokuto to best friend if you’re not careful,” he joked.

“Too bad,” Kenma mused, and Kuroo could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “I was going to give you a cut.” 

Kuroo blinked in bewilderment. “A cut?”

“Akaashi and I may have had a side bet.”

He doesn’t know whether to feel offended or proud. “You bet against me?”

“You do what you have to do,” Kenma said mysteriously.

Kuroo flipped over and flopped against the couch. He closed his eyes, taking in the information, before reopening them and staring at their hideous popcorn ceiling. “How much was it?”

“Enough to get that new video game I wanted.” He imagined that Kenma was probably giving him a shit-eating grin right now.

“Wipe that smug look off your face.” He slid his hand over his face and sighed. “This cosplay better look cool.”

“It’ll certainly be something,” Kenma said, his voice going a bit weird in the middle.

“Your tone of voice is not _at all_ reassuring.” Kuroo wished that they’d decided to video chat instead, so that he could at least read the other boy’s body language, instead he was left to interpret unidentifiable voice patterns.

“Don’t worry so much.” He could hear the smile in Kenma’s voice and couldn’t help but to reflect it back on his own face. “It’ll be fun.”

“You just want pictures.” Kenma laughed at him and their conversation turned towards tangents about their day, the Nekoma team, and the validity of having ramen for dinner four days in a row.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kenma was waiting outside their apartment, a garment bag raised above his head to keep it from dragging on the ground. Akaashi stood behind him, holding a cardboard box marked “accessories” in messy handwriting.

Kuroo gulped, still in disbelief that he was actually doing this, while Bokuto shoved him out of the way to welcome the two setters into their apartment. The group settled themselves on the couch, with Bokuto sitting on the floor because of the lack of space.

“Ahh,” Bokuto vibrated with energy, “I’m so excited to see it!”

Kenma stood and held up the garment bag, raising his hand to unzip it. Kuroo placed his head in his hands has the zipper came down. He heard the giggles of his friends around them and hesitantly peeked through his hands.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” There was a black shirt with gold embroidery and a high collar, a pair of plain black pants, and a floor length red, hooded robe.

“Welcome to the dark side, Kuroo.” Kenma said cryptically.

Kuroo flopped back against the coach, staring at the ceiling in despair. “I have to go out in public in _that._ And not like a convention or something, but like an actual, public place.”

“It’s not that bad, bro,” Bokuto said. He gave the the outfit another inquiring look. If the robe could pass as a weird jacket, the rest of the outfit was at least a little bit normal. People would probably just think he was unfashionable, but not too weird.

“Just wait until you see the rest of it.” Akaashi kicked the box sitting by his feet. “That’s where it gets really good.”

Kenma shooed him off to the bathroom to get changed, while the rest of them prepared for their day out.

He came out tugging on the collar around his throat, not used to having something constrict his airway. The robe fit his height perfectly, although it was slightly more baggy in the arms than he would have liked.

“Oh good, you’re out.” Kenma smiled, fiddling with something in his lap. “We have the rest of the cosplay ready.”

Kuroo screamed when he saw what the other boy was finishing.

* * *

They pulled up to the mall two hours later. Kuroo had tried to convince them that he didn’t need the the rest of cosplay to make it look complete. The other three had put up such a fight that, in the end, he had no choice but to surrender.

The finished outfit comprised of colored contacts, that feel weird on his eyes, a pair of boots that are half a size too small, and a pair of fake horns plastered to the top of his head.

His friends had “enjoyed” the sight so much that they forced him to participate in a spontaneous photo shoot within the confines of their apartment. Kuroo knew that those photos would haunt him in the future.

No one stared at him while he was in the parking lot, and he felt his heart flutter in the hope that this wasn’t going to be as awful as he thought it was going to be.

That all changed when they walked through the bustling food court. He could feel a wave of eyes look up at him and heard Bokuto whispering to Akaashi to start filming it for later. Kuroo kept his head down, cheeks red from embarrassment, and tried to just act normal.

He had just gotten used to the looks being thrown his way, when a pair of girls walked up to him asking for his picture, giggling to one another. He smiled awkwardly for their phone cameras, and they complimented him for “having so much spirit.”

“That was weird,” Kuroo said, shaking his head in bewilderment. Kenma muffled a laugh behind his hand. and Akaashi’s usual look of indifference was replaced by a knowing smirk. “What are you guys not telling me?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“The final game in the trilogy that your character is based on comes out today.” Kenma smirked while his eyes scanned the crowd. “People have been lining up since dawn to buy it. You’ll probably get a lot of attention.”

“I don’t even know who I am!” Kuroo panicked, “What if someone asks me a question?”

“I thought you would know something from osmosis because you watch me play it so much.” Kenma sighed, “You’re the Demon Dark Mage.”

They’re interrupted by another group of people wanting to talk take photos with him.

Kenma continued once they were alone again, “He was one of the villains in the first game, but became so popular with the fans that they ret-conned a bunch of stuff for the second. His role in the third game is all just fan theories right now.”

They exited the food court and started to walk towards the stores, when another group approached him for photos. This time one of the other fans slipped him a piece of paper with their phone number on it.

Kuroo stared at the paper, confused and slightly flattered. “Did someone just flirt with me while I was wearing _this_?”

“You got to admit the horns are a little hot,” Bokuto said.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Akaashi said while taking photos of Kuroo and tapping away at his phone.

“Come on Keiji,” Bokuto pouted, “The horns are a good look.”

“Thanks Bo.” Kuroo paused and smiled awkwardly, giving a small wave to a group of teenagers staring at him. “But I still blame you for this.”

Bokuto slung an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, it’s not too bad. Think about how many Snapchat stories you’re going to be on.”

“That’s never really been one of my life goals,” Kuroo said dryly.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Akaashi surreptitiously hand Kenma some cash. He counted it, before sticking it into his wallet. “Come on, we’re going to the video game store,” Kenma said, leading the group towards a familiar part of the mall. “I want to pick-up a videogame and see Kuroo get mobbed.”

Bokuto has a bounce in his step as they make their way through the mall. “What do you think that we should do next year?”

“Oh god.” Kuroo’s eyes widened in a combination of shock and fear, “Please don’t tell me you’re planning on making this an annual thing.”

Akaashi walked ahead of them, turning around to take another picture. “I don’t know. I think it was a pretty good idea,” he said smirking.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the other boy, completely oblivious of the group of little kids staring at him as they passed the candy store. “I think we should _all_ take part in the bet next year.”

The four of them are silent until Bokuto’s eyes widen and a giant grin broke out on his face. “That’s a great idea! It’ll be so much fun!” He turns his big eyes onto the two younger men, “Please?”

Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. In the end they both sigh, resigned to their fate. “Fine,” Kenma said.

“It’s a deal, Bokuto.” Akaashi said with just a slight burst of affection coloring his voice.

“Yes!” Bokuto pumped his arms in the air. “Next year’s Super Bowl is going to be amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this _actually_ end up being an annual thing???? Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Who will win the bet? Only a bunch of professional athletes have the power to decide. (Ch. 2 (hopefully) coming some time after the Super Bowl). 
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr [here.](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
